In Your Arms
by trunks111
Summary: Smut. Adult Situations. Yuri. AnkoIno. Pointless smut.


The tall slender blond woman stiffened as she felt someone's body pressed to her back, their warm breath tickeling the back of her neck. The other person, a woman by the breasts pressed into her sensitive back, bit the bottom of her earlobe, just above her silver earring. The blond stiffened, stifling a low moan by biting her bottom lip, blood squirting from the small wound.

"Such a wonderful, lush prize," a slightly husky voice whispered, the woman who was behind her was now infront of her.

It was Anko Mitarashi, her teacher and comrade as of late. Smirking, the older woman had Ino pressed to the far wall in seconds, gently sucking on the girls bottom lip, coaxing out the blood from the small wound she had created on her lip. Ino let out a soft moan, her back arching into Anko's hands as they caressed her soft breasts.

Anko moved from the blond's lip to her neck, lightly trailing kisses down the pale flesh, stopping at her collarbone then going back up, pausing beside her voicebox to bite down hard. The blond arched further into the touch, gasping in pain and pleasure. Anko sank her teeth further into the sensitive flesh, squeezing the younger girl's breasts harder.

Ino moaned the purple haired woman's name lowly.

Drawing a kunai, Anko sliced through the girls bandages and clothing, marveling at the pale beauty she was about to ravish. The blond blushed brightly, starting to protest, but at a look from the older woman, she said nothing, moaning as one of her slowly hardening nipples was taken into the wet cavern of Anko's mouth. Her moans increased as Anko expertly sucked, bit, and flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub, her other hand busy tugging and twisting the other nipple. Deftly, she switched nipples, her free hand squeezing the blond's firm butt, causing the blond to arch further into Anko's mouth.

Slowly, Anko slid her hand from the other woman's bum to her warm pussy. The taller woman stood, biting into the sensitive flesh of Ino's neck, sliding two fingers in to her tight wetness. Ino moaned, throwing her head back, as Anko's teeth sank deeper. Slowly, Anko pushed her fingers in deeper, sliding them back out except for the tips after they were knuckle deep.

Still with her teeth and fingers buried inside of the blond, she took a step back, the blond having no choice but to follow. Carefully, Anko laid her on the floor. Then, she shoved a third finger deep into Ino's ever tightening pussy. Her fingers slid in easily, Ino's walls tightening around her fingers as she pumped them in and out quickly.

"Spread em," Anko commanded in a breathy whisper, finally letting go of the girls neck, where blood was starting to pool from the force of her bite.

Ino complied, spreading her legs as far as she could. Carefully, Anko added a fourth finger, pushing her hand in deep. Ino moaned in response, her back arching off the floor. Smirking, Anko withdrew her fingers completely, with a whimper from the blond. Clenching her hand into the tightest fist possible, Anko pushed at the blond's entrance again. Slowly, her hand started to slide inside, making Ino groan softly. Anko pushed her hand in further, her fist halfway inside Ino's awaiting wetness. Ino's breath was coming in gasps as she watched the purple haired woman. Then Anko pushed her fist all the way in, delighting in the way Ino's pussy eagerly sucked her fist in, her walls tightening around it. Bracing her other hand on Ino's hip, the purple haired woman pushed her hand in further, up to her wrist. Moaning uncontrollably, Ino threw her head back, eyes closed.

Anko pushed her hand in farther, half her forearm disappearing into the girl.

"Oh Anko! Yes!" Ino moaned, ice blue eyes closed as her walls tightened, spasming around the other woman's arm, her orgasm long and leaving the blond gasping.

Smirking, Anko removed her arm as Ino sighed. Anko licked her hand clean, then positioned herself at the younger girl's entrance. Tentatively, Anko extended her tongue to the cum covered pink folds. Then she began lapping at them, cleaning them of the girl's cum, sliding her tongue inside of her, cleaning all of it off. She smiled at the bittersweet taste. Sliding her tongue deeper into Ino's pussy, penetrating her as the girl moaned loudly. Quickly, Anko moved her tongue deeper inside of the girl, her face pressed against the yougner girl's pussy. She pressed her tongue upward hard, furiously moving her tongue deeper.

"Ohh!" Ino moaned again, her back arched high as she went over the edge, her cum coating Anko's tongue and cheeks.

Anko licked all of it off the blond, loving her taste even more. She then began sucking the girls clit hard, making the young girl moan louder than before. Gently, Anko bit it and sucked it one last time.  
>She wiped her cheeks off and slowly trailed kisses up the pale girl's body. Blushing and gasping for breath, Ino watched Anko trail kisses up.<p>

Anko licked the blood from the puncture wounds on Ino's neck. Gently she sucked at the wounds as blood flowed from the girls wound into her mouth. Anko licked the wound one last time before standing and taking her own clothes off.

She straddled the girls face, not yet pressing her pussy to the younger girl's mouth.

"Ready?" Anko asked, her gaze darkened by lust.

Ino nodded weakly, her eyes nearly glazed from the pleasure and pain she had been receiving.

Anko lowered her pussy to the girl's face, pressing it into her mouth. Ino hesitantly extended her tongue. Slowly she began licking at Anko's entrance. Anko closed her eyes, enjoying the girls tongue. Growing more confident, Ino slid her tongue inside the older woman, moving her tongue as fast as she could, pressing it upward. Anko moaned low in her throat as Ino's tongue brushed her clit. As Ino's tongue continued to slide deeper inside of her, Anko's walls began to tighten around Ino's tongue. A few seconds later, Anko came all over the girl's tongue and face. Ino lapped at the cum, swallowing it as Anko had done.

Smirking, Anko stood, offering a hand to the blond. The blond took her hand, swaying as she stood. Anko picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. She laid the girl in her bed and climbed in beside her. Ino was asleep in seconds, curled up to Anko. Still smirking, Anko drifted off to sleep too, her arm around the younger girl.


End file.
